


See What I See

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Daryl loves them, Emotional Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Homophobic Slurs, Hospitalization, Lots of it, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Neighbors, Pain, Past Childhood Abuse, Polar Bears - Freeform, Rimming, Sadly it's very light spanking, Spanking, Virgin Daryl, Zoo, by father, gay virgin Shane, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Shane is next door neighbors with his best friend Daryl. Daryl has a rough past and Shane likes the ladies. When a coworker accidentally thinks they are a couple Shane realizes what his self conscious has been screaming for a while. He likes Daryl Dixon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **please comment. This is my first fic with this pairing.
> 
> Let's see where it goes!

It had been a long, rough day for Shane. People who were confrontational about getting speeding tickets they deserved and it was as hot as hades outside. To make matters worse at the end of a day a drunk got angry and starting yelling in Michonne’s face. Shane went in to contain it and got punched in the cheek. Dude got an assault charge on top of being drunk and disorderly.

Shane let out a long sigh as his feet hit the couch. He splayed out in his gray t shirt and pajama bottoms. Then he heard a knock, he was almost too tired to get up. He trudged over looking through the peep hole. It was his best friend and neighbor Daryl carrying a six pack of beer. He opened the door.

“Man Daryl! Read my mind or something?”

Shane held the door open wider. Daryl walked in then turned.

“Looks like you had a lively night Officer Walsh.”

“Yeah, it was loads of fun.” Shane sat on the couch.

Daryl opened his freezer and grabbed some frozen peas. He placed them in a dish towel and walked over, pressing them to Shane's face. Shane hummed as he grabbed the make shift ice pack. Daryl popped the can and handed it to Shane. Daryl was always doing that, taking care of him. It was enough getting the peas out and wrapping them up but then he brought them back and opened his beer. That was something none of Shane's babes ever did. Daryl popped his own can of beer before turning in the tv and putting his feet on the table.

Shane took a sip of the cold beer before settling his head on Daryl unconsciously.

“How was work?” Shane asked sleepily.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, lightly jostling Shane's head.

“It was work.”

Shane watched the tv as he inhaled Daryl's scent. A mixture of pine, cigarettes, and motor oil. He had a slight sheen of sweat but it always smelled lovely. He breathed in deep, forgetting his beer. Soon he was asleep.

Daryl noticed Shane had fallen asleep on him. He didn't mind it though. Shane was nice to him but a big flirt, he had a different woman every week. Sometimes Shane even flirted with him, he knew it was just his mischievous side. He couldn't know Daryl was gay and that it tugged on his heart when he called him baby. Daryl knew he was damaged though and a virgin. No one wanted him, he had no game. He would one day be a sixty year old virgin.

Shane woke up against a warm body. He didn't remember bringing a girl home last night. He opened his eyes up to find Daryl drooling, hunched towards an arm rest. Shane got up stretching before tapping Daryl. Daryl startled awake, almost panicked before he saw Shane's face. Shane felt a pang deep within. Daryl woke up alarmed every time he woke up around Shane. He knew it happened every morning. He heard the rumors in High School when he had no idea who Daryl Dixon really was.

“I'll make breakfast.” Shane went to the kitchen.

Daryl got up wiping the drool from his mouth. “No, it's fine. I'll go home.”

Daryl always did this, he didn't like to “be in the way.”

Shane got out some pans. “Shut up Daryl. You bought beer, I'm making breakfast.”

Daryl bit on his cuticle. “Okay.” He huffed.

Daryl was messy, like usual licking the ketchup flavored grits from his fingers. Ketchup on eggs and grits were disgusting but always did it. Shave observed. Daryl grabbed a sausage and bit it in half. Shane shivered wondering why he was so cold.

“You free today? I need to look for a new washing machine.” Shane questioned.

Daryl licked his lips. “I'm free but what you need from me?”

“You're a mechanic, it would help me greatly. Want something that lasts.”

Daryl shrugged as he dipped his sausage in syrup. “They all have warranties but I'll go.”

Daryl gave his opinion and a stainless steel washing machine was picked. 

“Got some gum?” Shane had recently stopped smoking and it seemed to help with his cravings.

Daryl pulled some gum from his pockets. Shane went to grab it but he pulled back. 

“Say please.” Daryl smirked.

Shane laughed trying to grab it quickly but Daryl was always quicker. Shane stepped on his tiptoes and leaned over Daryl trying to get the gum from around his back.

“Shane!”

Shane halted and turned as Daryl took the gum back to his front.

“Olivia, hey. How are you?”

“Good just finishing a project.”

Shane smiled “That's nice, I'm just getting a washing machine.”

The police clerk looked over at Daryl. “You two look adorable. How long have you been together?”

Shane smiled as he pulled Daryl up beside him. “Daryl and I have been together four years now.”

Daryl paled as Shane introduced them both to each other. Then Olivia left. Shane swiped the gum from the mute Daryl. He took a piece before cramming a piece into a shaken Daryl's mouth. Then he found a employee and set up delivery on the washing machine.

Daryl we quiet on the ride home as Shane sang to the radio, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

Shane poked Daryl hard on the arm. “Hey man, I asked if you were okay twice now.” 

Dary rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, just tired I guess.” He looked out the window. “Hey Shane why didn't you correct Olivia?”

Shane smiled. “I don't know. It made it easier to get the gum while you were distracted still. Plus it wasn't a pure lie. I've known you four years.”

Daryl wished he could tell Shane how he really felt about him. He was tired of one secret though.

“Shane, I'm gay.” He whispered.

Shane kept strumming a tune with his fingers. “I know.” 

Daryl looked on at him. “You do?”

Shane eyed him momentarily. “Yeah and I don't care.”

Relief flushed over Daryl like a wave. “Is it obvious?”

Shane spoke with conviction. “No. I just know you but even if it was obvious it still wouldn't matter.”

Shane always knew what to say. The ride was silent until they arrived back. 

“Want to watch some tv?” Shane asked.

Daryl bit the web of his fingers nervously. “No, I got stuff to do.”

Shane went to him and hugged him tightly. “Okay. As long as you're not running from me.” 

Daryl shook his head no. “I've just got stuff.”

Shane gave his back a hearty slap. “Okay but come back tonight. We will have streaks.”

“Ok.” With that Daryl walked away.

Shave went in and washed his dishes. He was proud of Daryl coming out to him. Then he smiled thinking of Olivia. Then he thought about what it would really be like with Daryl. Being all domestic, lying in bed, grocery shopping, giggling, sharing each other's food. Shit, they already sounded like a couple by that list. He thought real hard on Daryl and how he made him feel then scrubbed his face.

“Shit. I like Daryl!” He revealed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome.

Daryl arrived in time for dinner. He came in carrying a bag of salad. 

“Got a bowl?” Daryl asked.

Shane got one out as he checked the baked potatoes. Daryl put the salad in as well as toppings before grabbing some tongs to mix it and adding the dressing.

Shane cleared his throat. “Your birthday is coming up soon. Got plans?”

Daryl mixed the salad more. “No. It's just another day.”

Shane already knew that was his self worth speaking. “Well mark it on your calendar. I'm going to come up with something.”

Daryl blushed at his best friends words. He always saw him as more than some greasy hillbilly. They ate in comfortable silence. Shane was great at grilling and the potatoes were awesome from the oven. Daryl always zapped his in the microwave. He had to remind himself to eat slowly at the tender meat and the other food. It wouldn't leave his plate, too many times he still imagined his pa busting in and throwing it to the floor as he called him names.

“Daryl.”

He shook his head out of the memories. “What?”

“Are you okay? You looked worried and you were panting.”

Daryl felt fine now. Shane's voice beckoning him back. “Yeah, just thinking.”

Shane without thought grabbed his hand from across the table and squeezed it. “Well don't think about whatever that was.”

Daryl smiled and pulled his hand away to eat more. If only he could go one day without thinking of that. Shane kept a wary eye on him. Concerned that he was thinking of that asshole Dad of his. Daryl helped him wash the dishes then they sat down to watch some tv.

Daryl stretched on the sofa. “Notice we never really watch what's on tv?”

“Yeah.” Shane responded as he flipped through random channels. Shane didn't really want to worry Daryl but it was nagging at his brain. “Daryl were you thinking about your dad earlier when we were eating?"

Daryl took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Shane moved over, touching his leg to Daryl's. “I don't like that, he's in jail. he can't hurt you.”

Daryl's voice cracked. “Not today.”

Shane pulled Daryl to him. “Not ever. I wouldn't let him.”

Daryl put his head on Shane's shoulder and closed his eyes. He tried to stop the tears and the thoughts. The ones that said Shane couldn't really protect him. A tear fell down and before he could keep another at bay it too had fell. He attempted to keep his breath steady even though he was crying on Shane. 

Shane nudged his head down placing his cheek on Daryl's forehead. “It's okay.”

Daryl let more tears flow down as he let himself sob louder. Shane took his hand, being his rock. Daryl didn't know how much time had passed, when the last tear had shed. How long he sat nestled on Shane just breathing evenly, still holding the man's hand.

“I should go.”

“You should stay.”

Daryl had no time to question things as Shane took his hand and guided him to his room. Daryl looked on as Shane stripped to his boxers. Daryl paused unsure of what to do.

“Come on, it's bedtime.”

Daryl stared, cocking his head like a confused animal. Shane laughed.

“Am I going to have to strip you?”

Daryl flushed in the dark room as he fumbled with his belt and pulled his jeans down before realizing he needed to take his shoes off first. Shane snickered as he tried to keep his balance as he stripped. Daryl got into bed in just his boxers and a t shirt. Shane pulled the covers back and got in. Daryl followed suite.

“It's freaking hot even with AC, you really want to wear a shirt?”

Daryl swallowed thickly with another truth to be told. “I uh...got a lot of scars on my back.”

A deep pang strung Shane's chest as he teeth grinded down hard unknown to Daryl. Shane went in closer to Daryl.

“Well, you don't have to hide that from me but whatever makes you comfortable is what you should do.”

Daryl smiled at the other man's words. He turned his back towards Shane nestling into the warmth of the blanket. He suddenly felt the skin of Shane's legs under his own. Then a hand across his waist.

“This okay?” Shane whispered.

“Yeah.”

Shane breathed loudly asleep into Daryl's ears a long time before he let sleep succumb to himself. He was wondering how he ended up in bed with his friend. Why Shane wanted it and why he felt the need to hold him. Did Shane feel sorry for him? Was he afraid he would hurt himself? None of these questions had the answer as to why Shane had cuddled him if he was just worried. A sleeping Shane came in closer, holding Daryl tighter. With his even breath in Daryl's ear, it lulled him to sleep with a smile he never had at bedtime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cuddly fluff! **squeals

Daryl woke up and froze. There was breathing in his ear and a hand on his waist. Where was he? In his bed? In a closet? Was pa nearby? He froze as panic rushed through him, the fear of the unknown. He wanted to stay still but wanted to know who exactly was behind him. His brain still in a fuzz he turned as relief washed over him.

The movement jostled Shane awake. He saw the fear in Daryl's eyes for just a second before it ebbed away. Daryl scooted up to Shane and put his head on his chest.

“Is this okay?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah.” Shane replied as he brushed his hands through his hair. “Daryl do you always panic when you first wake up?”

Daryl hated the implication even though it was true. He was so weak but couldn't understand Shane's recent questions alluding to his abuse. “Yeah I'm such a pussy, it's the past but my stupid mind can't comprehend that.”

Shane pulled his chin up. “Daryl, you aren't a pussy. What you went through lasted years, it isn't supposed to disappear overnight. Those reactions were something instilled in you and it's going to take time to learn not to expect that. I wish it wasn't that way but it is. You don't always have to put yourself down you know?”

Daryl huffed. “It's easier to do that.”

Shane pet his hair. “Can you do something for me?”

Daryl wanted to please his friend. “What?”

“Look in the mirror and say something good about yourself everyday. Even if you don't believe it. Then one day maybe you will.”

Daryl looked away from Shane's eyes. “Pssh. Yuu trying to be my life coach now?” He laughed in awkwardness.

Shane pulled him to him. “No, I just want you to see what I see. Someone who is better than most people. Kind and smart, compassionate.”

Daryl gnawed on his thumb. ”I think you're delusional.”

Shane got up abruptly pulling Daryl with him. He pushed him in front of his bathroom mirror. “Start today.”

Daryl looked in the mirror, something he avoided most times at home. He didn't see much but as he looked in the reflection he saw Shane. A man that meant so much to him with hope in his eyes. He looked hard in the mirror.

“I'm...I am…” His brain froze, filling with all the slurs and negativity of his pa. Stupid came to mind more than anything else because he couldn't even find a positive lie to appease Shane. He hung his head down in shame as his stomach filled with dread.

“Shane. I can't.” He clenched his eyes shut. He let Shane down. He was nothing.

Shane put his arms around him. His own body filled with a different kind of dread. He knew Daryl would be reluctant and it would take a minute but he really didn't think Daryl would have this hard of a time.

Shane pushed Daryl's head up to the mirror and whispered. “I'm one of the best mechanics in Woodbury. Say it.”

Daryl knew he was good but didn't think of himself as one of the best. As if hearing his doubts Shane whispered. “You saved Michonne’s ancient Volvo.” Daryl smiled remembering that old clunker and how James couldn't even fix it but he did.

He looked into the mirror. “I'm one of the best mechanics in Woodbury.”

A part of him thought it might really be true if Shane thought he was actually the best. At the same time Shane figured calling Daryl number one would be too much despite it being true.

“Okay. Can you do that everyday by yourself or do you need to be here with me and do it?”

Daryl blushed biting his cuticle. “I can do it myself.”

Shane pulled his thumb away from his mouth. “Promise me you will.”

Daryl blushed, knowing a part of his mind wasn't sure he would really do it but knowing a promise to Shane wouldn't be broken.

“I promise.”

Shane seemed happy with the answer as he took Daryl's hand. He led him back to bed. Daryl looked on confused. 

“We can be lazy in bed. Maybe watch a movie right here later.”

Daryl never just laid around in bed but doing it with Shane sounded perfect. He got in and sighed as Shane pulled him in. His head lying on the man's chest. 

“Shane. We're kind of cuddling.”

Shane chuckled as he played with Daryl's long locks. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

Daryl closed his eyes though he was confused by Shane's nonchalant answer. He just knew he felt content feeling the rise and fall of Shane's chest beneath his sleepy head.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up, he felt confused. For another reason entirely, that he knew exactly where he was. Maybe it was because he took a nap and didn't awake from overnight. The bed was cold though, no Shane in sight. Daryl walked to the kitchen and saw Shane typing on his laptop.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Shane was wearing his beautiful smile. He had many different smiles they meant different things but this was his content one.

“Hey.” Daryl spoke as he fixed some coffee.

Daryl observed the beautiful man type intently, tuning everything out. It gave him time to explore every inch of his friend, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted with Daryl all the sudden.

“What are you typing?”

When he got no reply he snapped his fingers in front of Shane. “What are you typing?”

Shane turned away from the screen. “Just looking up some stuff. What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Daryl fidgeted with a salt shaker. Surely that wasn't what had his attention this whole time. “Doesn't matter.” He said meekly, never one for the spotlight.

Shane ran his hands up his face. “Well we can do something as a group. Have Rick, Michonne, Carol, all the gang together or we can do something just the two of us. Activity wise whatever you want man. Ball game, bar, dinner and a movie, water park. Whatever man.”

Daryl blushed under the question. He only got a cake once and his pa threw it at him. Well before Shane. Since Shane he always got a cake but they stayed home. Nothing special but Daryl liked it regardless. He got up and cracked some eggs.

“Want some scrambled eggs?” He yelled to Shane.

“Sure.” Shane answered calm though he was agitated. Daryl didn't like nice things because he didn't think he deserved them.

Daryl squirted ketchup over all his eggs. Shane watched still disgusted. Shane stabbed at the eggs passive aggressively as Daryl stayed mute. He took the dishes and washed them as Shane typed on the keyboard, his spirit broken. An hour ago he was happy to search but now all he could think was Daryl didn't want anything. He was angry that he was selfish, it wasn't about what he wanted. If Daryl wanted to ignore his birthday he could.

He felt arms around him. Daryl hugging him from behind. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered like it was his fault.

Shane grabbed his hand and kissed it. “It's okay Daryl. We can just hang out here.”

Daryl willed his sobs away, he had shown him too many emotions recently.

“TV?” Daryl asked like a child.

Shane got up and turned it on. Daryl looked at him sitting comfortably. He bit on his thumb thinking. He let go of his thoughts and laid down with his head on Shane's lap. Shane's only reaction being to run his hand through his hair. Daryl hummed slipping his whole nail part into his mouth.

Shane looked down at him. “I just want you happy.”

“I am. With you.” Daryl mumbled around his thumb.

Shane rubbed his hand down Daryl's forehead. “Tell me one place you always wanted to go.”

Daryl felt all his blood travel to his face. He turned away from Shane viewing the tv. “The zoo, I've never been.”

Shane rubbed his back. “Then why don't we go there for your birthday? You should have just said that.”

Daryl sighed slipping the finger out of his mouth. “You don't want to spend your damn day at the zoo.”

Shane huffed. “I want to spend your birthday with you doing whatever you want to do.”

“It's kid stuff.” 

Shane rubbed his neck, soothing Daryl. “It isn't. I wouldn't mind going to the zoo. Plus Daryl so what? You haven't been able to be a kid, maybe you should get to do some kid stuff not that the zoo is really kiddy, it's educational.”

Daryl laughed. “Maybe we shouldn't go then. I don't think your brain can take it.”

Shane laughed. “Maybe but I'll take a headache for you. I would take anything for you.”

Daryl stayed quiet as his heart beat faster at the admission. 

“So we're going to the zoo and that's final.” Shane said as he turned the volume up.

Daryl didn't turn his head but smiled. He was going to the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the zoo adventure!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would have wrote this say three days ago but a smuttyville Daryl/Negan enticed my mind till I finished it. That damn Negan and Daryl...
> 
> Please comment, it gives me my extra drive to write.

Daryl stared at himself in the mirror. He was too skinny, his face was ugly and his body too scarred. He saw nothing appealing as he sighed. He touched his skin, his complexion not pale enough to be beautiful or tan enough that be captivating. He brushed a finger through his soft hair. “I have nice hair.” He spoke into the mirror, keeping Shane's promise for a week now.

His cell rang and he answered it. “Birthday boy! Hurry up! You're behind schedule.” Shane bellowed. 

“Okay. Coming.” Daryl put on his shirt and locked up.

Daryl blushed at Shane's table. Every breakfast food imaginable was in front of him. Shane pulled out a journal. “Tell me your mirror talk.”

Daryl looked down stammering. “I uh...I guess I got nice hair.”

Shane ruffled his hair then sat down. “Of course you got nice hair but did you say that to the mirror or not?”

“Did.” Daryl spoke meekly as he fixed a plate to occupy his hands.

Shane wrote it in the book. Ever since his promise Shane asked him everyday what he wrote, his answer went in what Shane dubbed the truth book, Daryl felt it wasn't the truth and just tried to find a complement to bend his truth. He blushed when Shane bent over the table to wipe his mouth. “So the zoo birthday boy. What will we we first?”

“Polar bears.” Daryl answered without hesitation. “I mean unless you want to see something else first.”

Shane smirked. “No polar bears designated first.”

They put up the leftovers and Daryl tried to volunteer driving. Shane was not having that on his day. He showed Daryl a package with shiny stripes across it. “Your gift for later.”

Daryl felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach. “You've done enough.”

Shave grabbed his keys and wallet. “Only the best for mine.”

Mine? Daryl wasn't sure what that term meant but couldn't bother to worry.

Shane watched as Daryl grinned like a child. He watched the polar bears in awe, his thumb gravitating towards his mouth as he swayed in a trance. Daryl would never admit it but more than one internet search had been done on the snow driven creature. He never thought he would really see one in person. 

Daryl grabbed the other's hand more than once in a hurry to see the next animal but when he saw one he liked more he would pause mesmerized. Shane gently tapped Daryl out of his daze the get a picture of the two in front of the giraffes. Daryl blushed as Shane touched his face, putting the sunglasses on him. Daryl grinned at the picture, the two of them up on the bridge, the giraffes right behind them.

A zoo employee came over. “$2 a leaf or $10 for six. They love a hand feeding.” Daryl's eyes got glossy as Shane pulled a $10 bill from his wallet. Shane put a hand around Daryl’s waist as the mechanic fed a giraffe the first leaf. Shane fed them one himself. Daryl's stomach felt all funny as he realized Shane let him have five of the leaves all by himself.

“Tigers!” Daryl gasped. He put his hand on the rail and watched as a mother cared for her young baby. Shane smiled. “She's cleaning him.” Daryl leaned in, puffing his butt out as he observed the cuddly interaction. Shane observed another view, not caring if the naive Daryl caught on.

Shane bought Daryl a unicorn snow cone and watched it melt messily down Daryl's hands. Daryl's breath hitched as a over warm palm grabbed his gooey covered hand and wiped it down with a wet wipe. Shane was prepared for his messy eater. He had a backpack with extra sunglasses, bottled water, band aids, wet wipes, a extra hat, and much more for his special friend. Most supplies had already been dented into except the band aids. He hoped it stayed that way.

Daryl's eyelashes fluttered at the contact . “Thanks Shane.”

Shane caressed his hair. “Don't mention it.”

Daryl laughed at the monkeys picking at each other's hair and flat out giggled when one ate a banana. He started to sway again, magnetized to the chimps by his own happiness. A woman stared at him in a judging stance. Daryl was too busy laughing to notice. Shane scowled as he puffed his chest and sneered. Then he smirked and stuck his tongue out, the stranger scoffed and walked off. Shane smiled and came closer to his friend.

Shane rolled his eyes at the tropical bird selection. Daryl was reading the informational plaques on each breed. No one actually did that at the zoo Shane thought but if he wanted to learn on his day oh well. A burly man bumped hard into Daryl making him flinch and grab Shane's hand. “Excuse me.” The huge man said as he went on. Daryl squeezed Shane's hand and didn't let go as he slid the the next cage.

Daryl jumped up and down at the ugly creature. “Sloth! Sloth!” He pointed to it like Shane couldn't see. Shane rubbed a thumb over Daryl's hand. “Like that?” He whispered. Daryl closed his eyes briefly. “Yeah.” He huffed breathlessly as he pulled the cops hand to his stomach and continued to look on.

Daryl's feet were tired, he had walked the whole zoo twice. Once to see it all and then again to his favorite animals. Shane walked on energetically. Stupid robocop Daryl thought at his muscled buddy. He felt a large hand at the dip of his back. It took him to the gift shop. They both grinned at the burst of cool air as they entered. Shane looked at some gemstones and Daryl at some plush monkeys. Daryl's eyes bugged out at the $16 price tag on a tiny flamingo stuffed animal. 

The swept through the store. Daryl felt overheated again as his backside lightly molded into Shane's front. “Pick something out.” Daryl's head jerked hastily. “Overpriced.” His hair at his ear tickled as a mouth bristled against it. “Part of the experience, I expect you to pick something out.” Daryl combed through and found a reasonable, well kind of reasonable bird book for $10. He handed it to Shane. He raised a brow and put it down. “No.” Was all that was said as the sexy man's boots paced the floor. Daryl looked around and stopped gazing at a polar bear glitter globe. He smiled thinking on how those bears lived up to his expectations. Shane picked it up and went to the cash register.

The ride home was quiet. It seemed Daryl was on a good kind of low after his bustling afternoon. He closed his eyes and hummed to the radio, something he only did in a different head space. 

Daryl carefully put his new gift down and slumped on the sofa. Shane used the restroom and came out. Daryl had his shoes off and was rubbing his feet. Shane sat down and patted his legs. Daryl looked over. “Feet.” He felt that funny stomach feeling as a warmth filled his face but he complied. 

“Uhhh.” He moaned as his tender feet were rubbed. The pad beneath his toes was massaged thoroughly. Shane kept a neutral expression as he saw Daryl's feet closely for the first time. Scars and what appeared to be cigarette burns littered the feet. Daryl's stomach sunk as Shane got up abruptly. He smiled when Shane came back swiftly carrying some lotion. Daryl closed his eyes as the strong hands tended to his tired feet.

He was almost asleep when he felt a pressure to his stomach. He looked up into dark mocha eyes. They seemed to be searching. Daryl suppressed a whimper of excitement when Shane put a hand on his taut stomach and closed his eyes. He opened them again and saw his friend lick his bottom lip then bite it, “Happy Birthday Daryl.” Daryl breathed out, Shane's hand moving up with his stomach. Shane ran a hand under the hem of his shirt, touching a trace of his skin. Before Daryl's mind could think a light kiss was placed upon his lips. Daryl looked at him stunned but before a reply could be made lips found him again. Daryl closed his eyes and pulled back a fraction to breath before pulling in again and meeting Shane's kiss. A tongue traced his lips before seeking entrance. Daryl grabbed Shane's head and let him take the lead. Soon teeth were clashing passionately. Daryl couldn't believe he was receiving his first kiss. It was everything he imagined and more. He grunted as Shane's mouth found his neck. Daryl felt himself become aroused. “Shane stop.” It was just too much for Daryl.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hault because Daryl can't flat out have good things.
> 
> Of course sloths are cute! I just don't think Shane would see that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See that nice big fluff bubble I made? Watch me pop it with my huge ass needle. I'm a meanie.
> 
> **As always comments feed my muse.

Shane pulled his head up and touched Daryl's neck. “What's wrong?” Daryl looked down but put his hands on Shane's head. “What are you doing?” Shane tilted Daryl's head to his, enforcing eye contact. “I thought that was obvious.” Daryl shook his head. “We are best friends but you are kissing me. You're straight.” Shane looked at him intently. “I have feelings for you.” 

Daryl sat up making Shane push off of him. They sat in silence before Shane grabbed his hand and kissed it. “It doesn't matter who I've been with Daryl, with you I'm happy. I think I make you happy too.” Shane made Daryl very happy all the time. “So let's try this, being together.” Daryl sighed and pushed his head onto Shane's shoulders. “I don't want to.” He muttered between a chewed upon finger. The words bothered Shane because it seemed like Daryl was enjoying himself a minute ago.

“Daryl. Is this because you thought I wanted sex tonight?” Daryl's face became a crimson red. “No, I don't want to lose you. You're my only friend.” Shane put his arm around him. “You got lots of friends. Michonne, Rick, Carol, Glenn just to name a few.” Daryl shook his head and leaned further into his friend. “Not like you, you're my best friend. I can't lose you.” Shane kissed his hair. “You won't.” Daryl grabbed Shane's thighs, his nails digging in slightly. “I can't lose you. You will get bored with me then I'll have nothing.”

A pang of pain stabbed Shane's heart and traveled down his body. He heard the crack in Daryl's voice, knew he thought it was true.” Daryl, I will always be there for you. I promise.” Daryl closed his eyes tight. “They always leave. Merle, Ma, Pa. We can only be friends or I won't always have you.” Blood rushed in Shane's head making his eardrums swim at the implication. The childish reasoning that Daryl couldn't keep people that loved him at a constant. He resisted the urge to tell Daryl that Merle sealed his own fate, dying of a drug overdose. Without that decision Daryl would have someone but he still did, he had Shane.

When Daryl whimpered and pulled in closer to Shane he decided not to push. “Okay Daryl, just friends. I will always be here for you.” Daryl calmed down and settled in further into Shane. He smiled wanting to say that friends didn't cuddle. The cop got up and handed Daryl his gift. “You already spent too much on me today Shane.” He smiled. “Just open it.”

Daryl opened up the gift, only the fourth he ever received. One for each year he's known Shane. It was a camouflage journal. “I want you to write the good things that happen everyday in here.” Shane tapped the journal. Daryl wanted to say that all the good things involved Shane but that sounded too mushy and as much as he wanted that warm, safe relationship with Shane Daryl knew he would screw up and be all alone. Shane watching movies and drinking beer with him would have to be enough. “Thanks, I love it.” Daryl held it to his chest.

Daryl left Shane's house with a hug and reassurance that everything was okay. He feared Shane was angry at the rejection, though he knew where it came from. The mechanic put the journal next to his bed, he promised Shane he would write in it. He went to his small bookshelf and put the glitter globe on it, hoping to see the polar bears again soon. He sat down on his couch not yet sleepy and decided to google his definite favorite animal. 

He stood when the door was knocked, figuring it was Shane. “Did I forget something?” His face fell flat when he saw his pa standing there. “Hey son, my favorite I guess since Merle killed himself.” Daryl's heart raced as he stared at the mean man, his own pa. “Invite me in.” Daryl tried to maintain his composure and speak clearly. “Please come in.” His voice was strained as his pa went to the fridge and got a beer. He belched loudly and put his dirty feet on the table. “You got an okay place here boy. I'm staying with old prison buddies but if it doesn't pan out I can stay here right?”

“Yes sir.” Daryl replied automatically, it was still deeply instilled in him. “Boy what have you been up to?” Daryl wanted to run to his bed and put the covers over his head. “Just work.” Will Dixon finished his beer and got another. “Doing what? You're too stupid to have a real job.” Daryl gnawed on his thumb catching his cuticle quick and ripping it off, he didn't even notice the blood. “Mechanic.” Will laughed gulping down his second beer.

By the fourth beer Will swayed as he got up to pee. He came back laughing at Daryl's more intellectual books. He picked up a large, heavy one. “I don't think you can read all of this dumbo.” He picked up the glitter globe and shook it. “Cute and gay.” Daryl sighed a quiet relief when he placed it back carefully enough. 

“So pa how did you find me?” He puffed out his chest and got near Daryl's face, the smell was intoxicatingly strong. “I know how to use the internet, one search and you came right up. I doubt you could do that.” Daryl looked at the floor. “Can you boy? Are you smart enough to know how to use the internet?” Daryl looked down knowing a yes would piss him off. “No.” Will laughed and slapped his back too hard. “Don't I know it boy.”

He got another beer and chugged it. “You going to get me more beer for tomorrow?” Daryl licked at his chewed up cuticle. “Yes sir.” His pa laughed. “That's right!” He picked up the glitter globe and tossed it in his hand. Daryl was once again relieved when it came back to his pa’s hand safely. Then Will threw it down smashing it to pieces. “You like gay stuff too much.” Daryl kept his face neutral as his insides crushed. Then his pa pulled him forward, over the broken glass and punched him once in the stomach. “That's for not writing me in prison punk.” Will straightened his own clothing and walked to the door. “Later son.” Daryl cried as he hit his knees cleaning up the shards of glass not caring as the tiny pieces pierced his skin. He really couldn't have nice things.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl woke up groggily thinking it was a workday then he remembered it was Sunday. When he went to get up he felt a burst of pain across his stomach before remembering yesterday. He pushed his head down and looked up. Yesterday was the best birthday ever until his pa came. He wondered if death would become him, a thought he had often growing up. Sometimes he beckoned for it, a release of life and his pa's abuse . 

Once his pa went to prison that thought changed, life was okay. Working 8-5 full time, working on cars and managing to barely pay bills. Then Shane moved next door and his life changed. Somehow he found happiness all from one man.

Daryl got up and stepped into the steamy shower. He felt lost and afraid. Shane would help him but he would appear to be a whiny baby plus what if pa hurt Shane? The guilt would be too suffocating. He stepped out and toweled off spotting the beginning of a bruise across his swollen stomach. He looked in the mirror at his ugly face. His chest felt hollow as he remembered Shane's promise. “I'm..I'm…” He panted trying to remember a stupid lie that was good enough about himself. Flashes of yesterday's occurrence came to mind. He looked up in the mirror again. A resigned calm showered down upon him. “I'm stupid.” Tears welled in his eyes as he got dressed, vowing not to stare in a mirror again for the day.

His heart leapt to his chest when a knock came from the door. He bit his thumb hard, painfully so. He had to answer the door or his whooping would be double time, that was rule number one. Daryl stared in confusion with a scowl in his face where Shane stood. “Daryl are you okay?” Daryl schooled his features into indifference. “Yeah, didn't sleep well.” Shane entered. “Well that's a relief, I thought you were sad to see me a minute.” Daryl who was making a dent in his splitting cuticle spoke softly a truth. “Never.” Shane smiled sitting down with a stack of dvds. “Predator day remember?” Daryl told his first lie to Shane though it wasn't a big one. Nothing but his pa had been in his mind. “Hmm yeah, I remember.”

The second movie started as Daryl continued to nibble his thumb. Shane always thought it was cute but it was excessive today. Daryl also acted like a child, movies were like the zoo, full of wonder for him. Shane looked at his watch and stared at Daryl. He fidgeted, bit his thumb, and picked at his jeans for a full ten minutes. At that minute ten Shane came closer to a clueless Daryl which was another worry. No one got the drop on Daryl ever. He picked up the man's hand and finally Daryl tuned back in as Shane inspected the nasty thumb. “Daryl! Cuticles keep germs out and you hardly have one left!” Daryl looked down mildly trembling. “Sorry.”

Shane went to his friends bathroom sighing and pulled out some antiseptic, bandages, and tape. He sat down with Daryl who was chewing his other thumb. He pulled it gently from his mouth. “What's wrong?” Daryl huffed at the second lie he would tell. “Nothing, just stressed I guess.” Shane bandaged his thumb. “Well you weren't stressed yesterday.” Daryl picked at his jeans. “Maybe I was.” Shane put some tape around the bandage. “No. You weren't.”

Daryl peered at the floor guiltily as Shane found some duct tape. He came over and put it over Daryl's other thumb knowing what avoiding the task would result in. “Talk to me Daryl.” Daryl sighed. “My boss is laying off guys at work.” He was a sorry piece of shit, lying again. Shane knew it was a lie. “How did you scratch up your hands?” Daryl looked at the tv for the first time. “I dropped a plate and couldn't find my broom.” It was official, he was nothing more that a stupid liar. Shane tilted his chin up and looked at Daryl. “I don't know what's wrong but I'm going to find out and it's going to be okay, I'll help you.” Daryl contemplated telling the truth but decided against it. Shane would get hurt because of him. He turned up the volume and got an attitude. “Okay fine, waste your time with your hero complex.” It was a cheap stab that he hated once it was spoken. Shane let it hurt him a moment before remembering Daryl was hiding something.

Shane went home after movie two. Daryl wasn't watching and he wasn't either. The moment soured by conversation. He opened his side curtain in the living room and looked over. If Daryl had anything going on he was going to find out. Four dulling hours later where Daryl didn't even leave the house to water the flowers and Shane was bored. He heard a knock and answered. It was Rick, one of his closer friends and police partner.

“Hey Shane. I had to get out. Lori's screeching about me losing Carl for two minutes! Two minutes! She lost him at the house once for five hours!” Shane contained his eye roll, proud of the feat. Lori and Rick were vanilla in every way. Life, marriage, sex. Bland as a frozen dinner roll. He went on about her eyeing one of the cops on the force and how she complained he never listened. By the time he left Shane was frustrated, that's when he noticed it. A old clunker in front of Daryl's house.

Daryl answered the door when his pa knocked and let him help himself to a case of beer. His pa went on about faggots in the prison and how terrible the food was all while drinking more. Merle was the good son, Daryl should of had the drug problem. How his ma was a whore. Pa was going to invest in a business and get rich. How a poor man could invest Daryl didn't ask.

Then Daryl did it, he dropped pa's beer. What number he was at was impossible to tell. Will got up fast and pushed him to the wall. “You can't do a damn thing right!” He punched Daryl's gut. “You're a pathetic waste of space!” Then Daryl's head was hit. “You're so stupid Daryl!” With a kick to the ribs. Daryl spat out the blood of his tongue, he bit down on it during the punches. His ears rung with the pain of it all. 

Daryl looked at his pa’s shoes as he went for another kick. Then he saw it, Shane. He closed his eyes. “You sick fucker!” Wil went in for a punch but the cop blocked it. “Stay away from Daryl!” Will laughed. “You fucking my boy?” Daryl opened his eyes. “That is not how you treat a son you sorry sack of shit!” His pa went for another sucker punch but Shane put him in a headlock. “He will be pressing charges on you and a restraining order.” 

Will laughed. “You gay for my son? His little boyfriend?” Shane shoved him back with force and starred with hate in his eyes. “So what if I am? You're never going to see him again for it to matter! Look at him! Really look! He is already more than half the man you could ever hope to be! He's giving back to a society you just take from.” Shane pushed the abuser to the door. “I never want the see your sorry ass again or I'll kill you!” Will worried for a minute, seeing a sureness in his eyes like most of his own threats had. “My boy, he won't ever press charges.” Shane shoved him to the ground. “You think? You don't have any power, he will press charges. I'll make sure and if he doesn't, make problems I dare you. It's the last thing you will do on this earth.” With that the door slammed shut. 

Daryl moaned as Shane checked his head. “It's okay, I got you.” Daryl started to sob as Shane pulled him to his wobbly feet. He thought it was pain until Daryl muttered. “I'm sorry.” Shane hugged him as Daryl melted into the warmth. “What are you apologizing for? I'm glad you're okay.” Daryl cried. “I'm so stupid.” Shane pulled him back. “No you're not and your dad can't hurt you anymore.” Shane handed him an ice pack. “ER time.” Daryl shook his head which was a problem for his blurry vision.”No discussion, hospital now.”

Daryl felt nauseous, cold, and full of pain. He wondered how many hours they would wait to see and doctor. Shane tapped his shoulder. “No sleeping!” He was confused because he didn't think he was trying to sleep. Shane parked him at the ER entrance. A wheelchair got to him quickly. Well maybe it was more serious than he thought. After a lot of testing he was told he had no internal damage but he had a broken arm and ribs, concussion,a head laceration with 32 staples which was a major issue. He was shocked he didn't remember blood pooling from his head. He would be fine but needed to stay awake twenty four hours and if everything went smooth he would get out soon.

Shane ran into the room. “Brother! I'm glad you're okay!” He was confused because even though him and Shane were closer than Rick that “brother” term was their thing. The doctor explained everything to a relieved Shane and he told the doctor he would stay overnight with Daryl to ensure he stayed awake. When the doctor left Shane looked around before kissing the top of Daryl's head. “Man I told them you were my brother so I could stay.” Daryl laughed at that. “You okay?”

Daryl took his hand. “I'm okay.” Daryl came clean about his pa and everything that happened the day before. He apologized for all his lies which Shane said was fine but after Daryl's fretting said he accepted the apologies. They played some cards until Daryl discovered his vision and concentration were nuked. Shane hardly won hands on a good day but was now beating his butt. “I'm tired.” Daryl whined. “Shhssh, you can't sleep.” Shane held his hand. “I'm really glad you're okay Daryl. I'm not going to lie I'm upset you didn't tell me. I could have helped, you didn't have to end up hurt.” 

Daryl fidgeted with the edge of his blanket. “Yeah I did have to get hurt.” Shane thought it was one of those “I deserved it” speeches. “If he hurt you instead, I couldn't live with it. I'd rather be on this bed than you.” Shane breathed deeply, glad the words went a different direction. “Yeah, well I would rather of taken your pain.” Daryl smiled for the first time that night. He wouldn't want Shane to take his pain but the words soothed his soul. Shane pulled the bangs from his eyes. “Daryl you really scared me. I didn't know what was up and I hate that it was this of all things.” Daryl whispered. “I know. I'm sorry.” 

Shane quieted him. “I'm not looking for another apology. I'm just glad it's over.” They stared at each other a while. Shane caressed his cheek. “Can I kiss you?” Daryl wanted that comfort, wanted to be selfish. “Yeah.” Shane leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Daryl smirked and slipped a tongue in taking control. He had no idea what he was doing but when Shane moaned into the kiss he figured he was doing okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes without saying I don't condone homophobic slurs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin!
> 
> **As always comments are appreciated and I have no plot points for this fic, just type as I go so if you want to read something in particular let me know!

As the night progressed and Shane tended to Daryl he thought maybe a relationship wouldn't be too bad. He got him water, helped him up to use the bathroom, and held his hand. Not to mention the kisses. Plenty of nice, sweet kisses. “It's getting harder to stay up.”

Shane gripped his hand. “I know but you got to do it, I know you can.” Daryl liked someone having faith in him. He took Shane's hand and put it to his cheek. “I'm scared pa will come back for me.” Shane shook his head. “No, I won't let him and we will talk about it later. It's over Daryl.” Daryl started to cry. “He broke the glitter globe you got me. That's why my hands were cut up. I'm sorry.” Shane kissed him. “It's okay Daryl. It's just a possession.” Daryl calmed down at that.

Shane kissed him fully, his tongue in darting in to taste Daryl, letting the kiss be calm and lazy. It helped, soon Daryl calmed down. It only worked a while though because soon he was going for his thumb that was suspiciously not duct taped anymore. “Stop that.” Shane scolded. “I'm sorry, nervous.” Shane kissed his hand. “Why?” He sighed. “I like you a lot but I don't want to lose you plus I don't know what to do.”

“What do you mean you don't know what to do?” Shane asked. “I've never had anyone that way and I'm a...a virgin.” Shane wasn't shocked by the news. “Well Daryl that's shocking because you are so beautiful and more importantly have a nice personality.” That was true, he just didn't want to say it wasn't shocking and cut down his self esteem. “Look at it this way. I'm a gay virgin, never been with a man. We're in this together. Both newbies.” Daryl never thought about that, Shane maybe being nervous at gay sex. He probably wouldn't be really but experiencing a first together sounded real good.

“Never thought about that.” Daryl said sleepily. Shane nudged him. “Scoot over.” Daryl did so and Shane got in bed with him. He went online and typed polar bears. Daryl giggled then wooed as Shane put babies behind it. After some time he went to sloths which seemed to do something to Daryl. He looked on with his whole thumb in his mouth, sucking greedily as he looked on. “Their cute.” He mumbled. Shane disagreed but didn't say a thing.

Finally twenty four hours passed and Daryl immediately dropped his head on Shane's shoulder and fell asleep. Shane held him and caressed his head. He dared anyone to question his presence as he cuddled the man. He decided in that moment that Daryl would never suffer again. He would protect him no matter what.

Daryl was released the next day. He was upset the hospital wouldn't let him go yesterday but after sleeping so late they wouldn't do a night discharge. Shane packed his stuff away carefully and drove him home. Daryl tried to go back to his place but Shane wouldn't let him. He cooked for him then told him to sit on the couch. They finally watched Predator for real and Shane was happy that Daryl actually got into it.

Daryl seemed real happy when Shane told him to lay down in bed with him. He automatically snuggled up to Shane, pressed right up to his side. “Daryl, we got to talk.” He nuzzled closer. “What?” Shane kissed his head. “I know it's been hard for you but we need to press charges against your dad. It's the best way to keep him away from you. File a restraining order too.” Daryl was scared. “Pa wouldn't like that.” Shane pulled him forward to face him. “Exactly Daryl. I can't lose you either. If you don't do this. I could.” Daryl knew those were the facts. “Okay. You go with me?” He asked childlike. “Of course.” Shane already planned to. Daryl fell asleep right on Shane.

Daryl woke up to warm lips down there. He moaned awake to Shane mouthing at his crotch. “Shane!” Shane looked up smirking and kissed his thigh. “Let me take care of you baby.” Daryl liked being called that. His dick started to twitch at the attention. His skin there was startling to slightly get moist from all of Shane's spit. Shane put his thumbs down under his boxers. “Can I take care of you?” Daryl moaned breathlessly. “Yes.” 

Shane slipped off his shorts and licked up the underside of Daryl's length. Daryl smiled when Shane took his hand as he sucked hard on his tip. “Fuck!” Daryl grunted. Shane smiled, he got the general concept of a blow job. Just do what you like, he seemed to be doing okay if Daryl's pants were an indication. Shane fondled his balls as he took all of Daryl into his mouth. Daryl's precum oozed into his mouth as he felt the back of Shane's throat against his shaft.

Shane pulled off and Daryl looked at him questionably. He licked two of his fingers, getting them all wet. Daryl yelped when Shane lapped at his slit, tasting his flow before pushing him all in again. Shane took his two wet fingers and touched Daryl's hole. “Shane!” Daryl cried out as his gingerly massaged circles around his rim and he pumped his mouth forward and back. Daryl came into Shane's mouth. A sorry was on his lips but when he looked down he saw Shane smirking, licking some spunk from the tip of his lips. “I guess I did alright.” Daryl pulled him up and kissed him, pushing a tongue in and tasting his substance. “You did really alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lost for a minute on where to go then it hit me. Sex! Hope I did alright in my tameness. I always doubt myself when spanking isn't involved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Angst! Happiness!
> 
> As always please comment.

Daryl laid his head back breathing deeply. He just had his first blow job. After calming down he leaned down and kissed Shane quickly pushing him over and straddling him, nipping his neck. He snaked his hands down Shane's sides and touched his dick. “You don't have to do anything.” Shane told him. Daryl laughed because his eyes were black with lust. “I want to.” He pulled Shane's boxers down exposing his hard leaking cock.

He wasn't sure if he could do what Shane just did with him. He thumbed his slit smirking at the moan he received then he smeared precum down his shaft and started to stroke Shane's cock fast. “Daryl.” Shane panted as Daryl slowed his pace taking time to thumb down the thick vein of Shane's underside. He thought back on what Shane did for him and placed a hand experimentally on Shane's balls, jostling them.

Shane groaned thrusting his dick into Daryl's hand. Daryl pumped his hand up and down as he continued to fondle Shane. He saw some precum trickle down the cock and curiosity won out. Shane cried out in ecstasy as Daryl lapped at the swollen head. Daryl mouthed at Shane's tip as he pumped his shaft. Shane panted. “Daryl I'm going to cum.” Daryl pulled back and watched amazed as his friend came on his stomach. Daryl ran a finger through his seed and stuck it in his mouth. “Damn baby.” Shane mumbled as his cock twitched at Daryl tasting him

Shane stretched out in bed. “Want to take a shower together?” Daryl still blushed despite all they had done. “Yeah, I guess.” He nibbled on his thumb, Shane pulled it from his mouth. “No guessing. I want you to be comfortable and if you don't want to we won't.” Daryl gave him a peck, touched that someone actually gave a damn about him. “Yes, let's shower.” Daryl said more confident. Shane crawled out of bed and took his friend's hand.

Daryl closed his eyes as the warm spray hit his face. He flinched slightly when a soapy wash rag hit his shoulder but covered up his action with a shrug. Shane spotted that flinch though but didn't comment, kissing his shoulder. He contained his anger as he looked at all the scars on Daryl's back. There were too many to count and of varying sizes and age. He ran the rag down Daryl's back, washing him. There was a hiss when he reached his hip. “You okay?” Shane asked seeing a very pink, ugly scar. “Yeah, it's just sensitive.”

Shane put a palm gently on it. “How old is it?” Daryl shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe twelve years old.” Shane grimaced. “And it still hurts?” Daryl shrugged again. “I don't know. It was deep and jagged when I got it.” Shane decided to stay mute about it. Instead he slipped the rag down to Daryl's ass, slipping the cloth in between his cheeks. “Hmm.” Daryl moaned as Shane washed him thoroughly. 

“Lift your feet baby.” Shane kneeled down and washed them, pressing a firm hand into them. Daryl grunted his enthusiasm. “Turn around.” Daryl turned pink again but turned. Shane washed his front then washed his length, running the cloth along his whole shaft. Daryl tried to keep it together as he did so. Shane smirked then stood to wash his front, ignoring the scars littering his front too.

Daryl shyly took the wash rag after the cop washed and rinsed his hair. Daryl washed him with the same precision taking notes of his scars too. “How did you get this one?” Daryl touched a deep one on the back if his shoulder. “First call with Rick, a guy stabbed me.” Shane smiled, wearing the battle scar with honor as Daryl frowned. That frown turned into a smile as he wrapped the rag around his finger and nudged it into Shane's hole gently. “Hey now!” Daryl busted out laughing, his attempt to get a rise succeeding. Shane was happy to hear the joyful noise, even at his expense. As Daryl nudged it deeper Shane swatted his hand. “Stop!” Daryl laughed harder. He guessed he was going to be the bottom in this relationship and that was really okay.

Shane dried Daryl off, kissing him after nearly every rub. “I have to work but I want you to pick me up at 5.” Daryl leaned in for another kiss. “Why?” Shane petted his hair then spoke softly. “Because we need to file that restraining order.” Daryl's pulse quickened and he blinked rapidly. “Daryl, you have to. Can you do this for me?” Daryl closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know.” Shane hugged him. “So you're going to give me a ride and I won't be deserted afterwards?” Daryl would never do that to Shane. “Yeah. Let's go.”

That afternoon Daryl sat down in his truck palms sweating and breathing hard. He looked in the mirror and pressed his hair back. Then he rubbed his palms on his jeans before stepping out. When he got in he saw a pretty blond girl at the desk. He cleared his throat. “Shane Walsh?” The girl eyed him up and down and stared at his face giggling. “I'll take you to him.” He could feel the blond checking him out as she walked him over, she talked a lot too.

His knees almost buckled when he saw Shane. He was in uniform and smiled wide when he saw Daryl. “Hey Daryl.” He kept his voice high. “Hey.” Shane touched the girl's shoulder. “Thanks Beth for getting him here.” An irrational jealousy hit him at seeing Shane touch the radiant lady. “Your welcome.” She said in an angelic voice before walking off. The anger webbed away when the cop touched his own shoulder. “How was your day?” Daryl bit his thumb. “Fine.” Shane tugged it from his mouth. “Come on.”

Daryl was confused when he was led to Rick. “Head Daryl, have a seat.” Daryl sat down and Shane pulled up another chair. “Rick's going to file the report, it's more ethical this way.” Daryl raised his brows. “Ethical?” Shane put a hand on his thigh. “Yeah, I shouldn't be the one doing the reports.” Rick smirked getting the papers out. He saw Daryl's still confused face. “Daryl, it's simple your boyfriend shouldn't do the reporting.” Daryl balked while Shane grinned. “Yeah, it's that simple Daryl.” Shane repeated.

Daryl was tired by the time he was done and had to show Rick his injuries as well as sign a medical consent for the hospital records. Daryl was glad he didn't have to do any pictures and that he knew Rick. His hands shook as he turned his ignition. Shane took the hand. “Let me drive huh?” Daryl wanted to say he could, he wasn't a pussy but he was exhausted. Not saying a thing he got out and switched sides with Shane. Shane looked at him. “I'm proud of you, you stood up to that asshole.” Daryl just nodded, his nerves rattled. Shane took his hand as he put the truck in drive. “What did you tell the mirror this morning?” Daryl put his head on the window. “Huh?” Shane squeezed his hand. “Your promise, good things to the mirror.” Daryl grumbled. “I didn't.” Shane turned down their road. “Do it now.” Daryl overtired with exhaustion snapped. “I'm not freaking worried about it with my pa beating my pussy ass!” 

Shane parked at his house. “Daryl.” Daryl shook his head, rubbing a palm into his tired eyes. “No. I would rather talk about Rick calling us boyfriends. You told him about us?” Shane grinned. “Yeah, he already knew after how much I talk about you.” Daryl finally smiled at that. “Are we? Boyfriends I mean.” Shane kissed him. “Yes, if you want that. Whatever my baby wants.” Daryl felt like all he did was blush now. “Yeah, I do.” Shane kissed his head. “Good me too but this mirror thing isn't negotiable.” Daryl sighed opening his truck’s visor and looking into the mirror. He smiled, a hundred percent truth on his lips for the first time doing this exercise. He rubbed his fingers across Shane's hand speaking loudly into the mirror. “I'm okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 3 days to write this smut but I've been busy on vacay, I hope you like.

Daryl felt Shane behind him as he got up. He went to the shower feeling like being alone. He did so quickly and looked at the mirror. “I'm att…” He paused laughing, he was about to say he was attractive and he knew it wasn't true. It agitated him worse that he couldn't even lie to a stupid mirror when he was alone. He couldn't believe what he did about his pa yesterday. 

He looked into that mirror and cried. It was like a damn well broke as he started to sob uncontrollably and shake. He knew it had to be done to keep himself safe and even more so Shane but the fear of the unknown scared him too. He never stood up to his pa in his life. He cried out in terror at the sudden knock. “Daryl, you okay?”

Part of Daryl wanted to say go away but he also wanted to feel Shane's comfort. He sighed out, wiping uselessly at his wet eyes. He opened the door. “Baby.” Shane came to him slowly. Daryl crashed into him continuing to cry. Shane held on. “You okay?” Daryl nodded a yes. “Just overwhelmed.” Shane grabbed his hand and took him to his bed where Daryl sat down trembling and holding his hands to his chest for warmth. Shane went to the bathroom and got a towel, drying him off. Then he dressed him in boxers and a shirt, when he was done Daryl plopped on his side breathing hard and staring at nothing.

Shane was worried but when he touched the trembling face Daryl responded looking at him tiredly. “Just a lot going on.” Shane shook his head in agreement. “Yeah baby. Call in and rest.” It seemed to take a lot of energy for Daryi to sit up but he did so. “I can't do that.” Shane pushed him down gently. “Daryl you never call in. It's one mental health day. Take it.” Daryl wanted to object but the mattress felt good. Shane worried when he rolled over mutely but then saw him calling on his phone. Shane had two more hours until work, he grinned and got in behind Daryl, showering him in cuddles.

Shane wished all day that he called in so he could take care of Daryl. He went straight to Daryl's home and knocked. Getting no response he walked in. His bedroom was wide open like when he left and when he entered he saw Daryl's was still lying down sleeping. The cop frowned knowing Daryl didn't move all day. Sitting down he nudged Daryl. He looked up smiling. “Hey.” Shane leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. “Looks like you slept well.” Daryl nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it was wonderful.” Shane rubbed his belly, earring a huge grin from Daryl. “Are you feeling better?” Daryl huddled in closer. “Definitely.”

Shane got up to use the restroom and when he walked out Daryl was propped on his elbows shamelessly checking him out. Shane put his hands on his belt buckle and spun around. “See something you like?” Daryl laughed. “I used to covertly check you out every time in that fine ass uniform.” Shane never noticed that. “Huh.”

Shane strutted toward him jutting out his hips while Daryl looked on dazedly. He leaned over and kissed Daryl. Next thing he knew Daryl was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling up his undershirt. Shane pulled down to Daryl's boxers glad he didn't bother with pants on his extended nap. Daryl started taking control of the kiss and Shane was glad he felt comfortable doing so. 

Shane not thinking tugged on Daryl's hair. He froze but Daryl moaned out loudly as his length stiffened against his leg. “Like that baby? A little hair pulling?” Daryl blushed and kissed his friend. Shane pulled Daryl's shirt off and then his own pants and boxers. Daryl squeezed his ass cheek, digging his nails in. Shane took his hair and pulled harder. “Shane!” Daryl yelpee as he pushed his erection into the cop.

Shane took his hand and wrapped it around the weeping cock, using his substance to glide a hand up and down. Daryl looked down at his engorged swollen head as Shane stroked him faster. Daryl spread his legs further and Shane moaned when he saw that tight pink hole. He leaned back and put his mouth to it licking across it. Daryl grunted as he leaked more. “Shit Shane!” Shane smirked and stuck his big tongue in tasting Daryl's walls. Daryl panted and pushed his hole more into Shane's face who continued his greedy assault inside. Daryl whimpered, grabbing Shane's head. 

Shane withdrew his tongue and licked his taint, trailing up to his balls sucking them into his mouth hard. Daryl kept pumping his body down moaning out Shane's name. He pulled experimentally on his pubic hair and Daryl moaned harder. Shane covered him and kissed him sinfully. “How you want to do this?” He jerked the man's cock. “Just want me to get you off Daryl?” 

Daryl shook his head no and took his hat off the bed putting it on Shane. “I want it all Officer Walsh!” Shane kept the hat on and kissed him. “Got some lube?” He blushed a faint pink and opened a drawer pulling it out. Shane put some on his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. Then he rubbed up the mechanics cock before rubbing two fingers over his hole. Daryl couldn't help but gasp as he clenched his hole. Shane kissed his neck. “Relax and push out.” Daryl readjusted in the bed and pushed out slowly as Shane pushed a finger in. The digit went up to the second joint and it felt funny as it pushed back and forward. “You okay?” Shane questioned. Daryl panted. “Yeah just funny but keep going.”

Shane pushed in the rest of the way plunging in and out before inserting another digit slowly. Daryl gasped when both were inserted fully. Shane kissed his peck before licking at his nipple, sucking on it. Daryl gasped and pushed back on his fingers. Shane pushed a little further, crooking his fingers. “Hmm Shane!” Daryl cried out as his prostate was found and gently rubbed upon. “Feels so good!” Daryl's mouth opened wide a his nub was teased. 

Daryl grunted and rode Shane's fingers furiously when he got to three. Daryl's hole was stretched further and as his prostate got attention he was getting into it. Shane licked a sheen of sweat off his lover's stomach as he thrusted against his sweet spot at every push in. “Think you're ready?” Daryl ran a hand through Shane's hair and kissed him. “Yes.”

Shane lathered up his cock and pushed the tip in, Daryl bucked down moaning making more of the length enter him. “Shane.” Shane looked in his eyes and kissed him as he pushed in more. Tugging on Daryl's hair he watched more precum ooze and rubbed a hand across his slit as he pushed to the hilt. Daryl laid back breathing as he adjusted to the feeling. “Okay to move?” Shane asked. Daryl pushed back in response.

Shane pushed all the way out before pushing back in. Daryl's walls swallowed him effortlessly. Daryl started to push up as Shane pushed in. A steady rhythm of skin slapping on skin. Shane pushed up into that spot making Daryl howl. He kissed him as he stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. Daryl's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as his walls constricted in pleasure. When a hand tugged hard on his hair he spilled strands of ropy cum across his stomach. Shane gasped as his cock twitched across Daryl's narrowing walls as his hole pulsed. Hearing Daryl's moans was all it took for him to spill out into Daryl's pink hole.

Daryl looked up as Shane moved down and licked across Daryl's hole before lapping up his own cum off Daryl's stomach. Daryl gasped at seeing the act. He then felt fingers slinking into his slippery hole once again. “Let's see how long we can keep this up here.” Daryl gasped at the thought of his walls staying stained with Shane's cum, he kissed Shane with all his emotions. “Thanks for everything Shane.” He smiled as he closed his eyes feeling sweet kisses peppering his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't do spanking. Yet...I settled for hair pulling.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl was having a good day at work. It was going by fast, that's how he preferred it. Shane was right about the calling in being okay. His boss kept asking if he felt okay to work. He couldn't wait to go home to Shane. 

Daryl got off and did some grocery shopping before arriving home. He frowned when Shane's car wasn't there, he got off before Daryl today. Calling Shane in a panic he exhaled when Shane answered. “Hey baby.” 

“Where are you?” Shane talked like silk through the phone. “Work ran over, miss me?” Daryl huffed. “You know I do but I was worried sick, I shouldn't have to ask for a phone call when you are late. You're a damn cop!”

“Hey Daryl, I'm okay. I'm sorry, I'll call next time. I'm not really still at work. I picked you up a surprise.” Daryl's ears perked up at that but he was still angry. “Well that's no excuse!” Shane grinned. “You're right baby and I'm sorry. I'll be home in thirty okay?” Daryl sighed. “Okay.” 

Daryl started dinner for his boyfriend. He couldn't believe he was with Shane. The casserole just got out of the oven when Shane knocked. Opening the door Daryl realized it was Rick imstead. “Come in.” Rick walked in. “Shane around?” Daryl bit his thumb. “He will be here soon.” Rick gestured to Daryl's couch. “Sit?” Daryl felt a mild panic set in as he sat looking at his friend. 

“Okay, it's all good news, I just thought Shane should be here. Your dad got a warrant for arrest. Probation violation and it doesn't look good for him.” Daryl bit down hard on his cuticle. “Is there any way he can get out of this?” Rick shook his head. “Only way I see is an expensive lawyer that he can't afford. He's already locked up” Daryl couldn't believe it was over. Shawne ran in. “Rick, you scared me. I was worried his dad was causing issues.” Daryl hugged Shane then gave him a kiss in front of Rick. “It's good news Shane. Pa was arrested!” Rick explained everything again before leaving. 

Shane kissed Daryl as he pushed him against the fridge, raising Daryl's arms above his head and pinning them there. Daryl rolled his crotch into Shane humming at the man's moans. The cop slithered down to his knees and took Daryl's jeans off and his boxers before laying kisses on his cock. Daryl cried out as Shane swallowed him down. He couldn't help but grip the man's hair and fuck into his mouth. The vibrations aroused him more as Shane hummed around him.

Shane pulled off with a pop and undressed. The mechanic eyed him shamelessly as Shane turned around to Daryl's bedroom. Daryl gasped and stroked himself when he saw the lube in hand. Smirking Shane lightly pushed Daryl back against the fridge and got in his previous position. Sucking Daryl's cock he inserted lubed fingers into his ass. Daryl panted as the moist heat engulfed his heavy cock and fingers probed his prostate. “Shane. I'm not ready to come!” 

Shane pushed up and kissed Daryl hungrily. Daryl's cock oozed and Shane swiped a finger through it before pushing into his lover’s mouth. Daryl moaned around the digit making Shane's cock twitch in want. The cop tugged hard on his hair making Daryl groan around the finger, closing his eyes as another bead of precum oozed out.

Shane took Daryl's hand and led him to the kitchen table. He turned Daryl around and bent him over it. He plunged his digits deeply in slowing down when Daryl moaned loudly as he dragged a finger slowly over Daryl's prostate teasing it. Daryl pushed his ass back wanting constant contact with that sweet nub. He moaned when his hair was pulled on again and a tingle went up his cock when Shane gently spanked his ass. “Let me take care of you.” Daryl huffed loudly as he spread his legs further. 

Shane whistled as he looked in. “That's a pretty view Daryl.” He blushed at the compliment feeling sweat drip down his back. He felt the tip of Shane's cock push in and out before pushing in a little further. Shane thrusted in at a fast pace letting half his dick enter Daryl before pulling out. Daryl gasped at the pushing throb in his walls. “Shane more!” At the request Shane plunged in balls deep. Daryl placed both hands on the table as Shane fucked into him with wild abandon. 

Shane slowed down suddenly, rubbing against Daryl's prostate and snuck a hand around stroking Daryl's cock in rhythm. Daryl's ass clenched when Shane slammed into him hard again with no warning. His cock being buried in Daryl deeper than ever before. Daryl looked down at his cock being jerked off by Shane's large hand and moaned when a thumb circled his slit and his prostate was rubbed. He felt a deep pull in his core as he leaked on the table. 

Shane increased his thrusts at the sound of Daryl's orgasm. Nudging Daryl apart further by his feet he thrusted in harsher. He cried out emptying in Daryl's tight hole when the man clenched down around his dick. Shane pulled out and kissed Daryl after turning him around. He looked over at Daryl's mess on the table and touched his own softening cock. “Lick that up baby.” Daryl looked into his eyes at the order and he saw a fire of self confidence that wasn't there before. Daryl sat down in front of his seed and put his hands out on both sides of the table, holding onto it. Daryl looked him in the eye and traced a tongue through the milky substance and swallowed before doing it again until every trace was licked clean from the table. “Damn baby.” Shane applauded as he kissed Daryl deeply tasting the remnants.

They took a quick shower, all innocence before laying in bed. “Oh yeah I forgot.” Daryl watched a boxer clad man leave the warm bed. He heard him leave the house and a car door shut. Grinning at the feelings in his heart and head he giggled at the times he thought he would die a virgin. Shane walked in with a box in hand. Daryl looked at it questioningly when it was handed to him. “Only the best for my baby.” Daryl cooed at the saccharine words. Opening the box he gasped. Inside was a polar bear glitter globe. Daryl squealed as he kissed his best friend, the one who made him so happy. Shane smiled as Daryl got up excitedly to place it in it's proper spot in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that happening? A new glitter globe! It was my only plot point left. Did you see that either? Daryl licking his seed like a champ. I think he's gone a little slutty and I like it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I did it! Took some work. One chapter left and it won't be what you think. Don't worry it will still be pure fluff, no angst.

One week later

“I'm attractive.” Daryl said into the mirror. He believed it. Shane had given him a blow job every night before bed, not caring if he himself got off. Every inch of Daryl's body had been praised. Shane was kinky. Daryl had no idea how much so but whenever Daryl said no the suggestion was dropped. It made Daryl feel special.

His pa was arrested without bail. It looked like he would never be getting out. Shane held him all night through his tears, he was sad Merle wasn't there to see it. Shane couldn't stand that he was selfish and left his brother alone but he respected him too. Merle took the brunt of the abuse most times getting their dad riled up so Daryl could get out of the house.

Shane was flipping through channels when Daryl got in front of the tv. He touched himself and moaned out. “Shane I need you.” The cop discovered quickly that Daryl was a horny thing, it didn't take much to rile him up. “Come here then.” Daryl got up on his knees on the sofa and kissed Shane. A hand kneaded his cock, making Shane huff through their kissing. 

Daryl broke off the kiss and looked at the other expectantly. Shane stripped knowing that’s what was expected. “Ride me babe.” Daryl groaned at the request eyeing Shane’s own stripping. He patted his thigh for Daryl to hop on. Grabbing the lube Daryl stroked Shane's seeping cock. The cop grunted as he stroked slowly up and down.

When Daryl straddled his man Shane inserted two fingers in his hole. Daryl moaned withering up and down Shane’s body. Loosening him up good Shane lined up and let Daryl slowly slink down. Daryl pushed up and down on Shane's dick and moaned when his nub was brushed. Soon he was bobbing up and down relishing in the feel of Shane's generous cock assaulting his insides. 

Daryl moaned when Shane pulled on his hair and thrusted up into him. Too soon Shane painted his insides. The cop grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with their thrusts. One sharp tug on his hair and his cock had Daryl spilling over. Shane didn't have to ask him to clean it up. Sinking to his knees Daryl cleaned them up thoroughly. 

Shane gave Daryl a shave, the cops favorite thing after they took a shower together. “So what did you say about yourself today?” Daryl grinned. “I'm attractive.” Shane ran the razor up. “No shit so what did you say?” Daryl stopped the razor, pulling it from his face. “No I told myself I'm attractive.” Shane kissed him. “That's great baby, about time you saw that.” Pride swelled within him. “How about we celebrate? Go to that nice restaurant on Bailey Street?” 

Daryl looked down, he would rather stay home. He bought his thumb up for a nibble. Shane noticed, it was hard not to because Daryl hadn't done that in days. “Daryl, it’s just eating out.” He closed in on himself, hunching his shoulders. “It's a fancy restaurant.” Shane ruffled his hair. “I just want to go out with you, show you off.” Daryl's mind quickly retorted that he wasn't anything to show off. Shane wouldn't like that comment though. “Can't we just stay in?” A pout formed on the others face. “Okay, we can do beer and pizza.” That sounded wonderful to him but seeing Shane look upset made him want to do better. Grabbing the razor he put it in Shane’s hands. “You got to shave my other side if we are going on our date out.” Shane grinned. “Change your mind already?” Daryl replied a simple yes because he would do anything for Shane because it went both ways.

Daryl's hands were shaking. He had zero etiquette, he was imagining eating spaghetti and it going everywhere. Everyone would stare at him, maybe laugh. The mutters he would hear behind his back. “Shane wants this.” He chanted. He more than triple applied his deodorant. The sweat was pretty bad. Shane knocked and when Daryl opened it he received a deep kiss, his back being swooped back and dipped. It was too much but perfect. “Look at you baby. That grey button up looks divine on your body. Brings those pretty blues out.” Daryl didn't reply though he didn't blush as much at the compliments now. They were a daily occurrence anyway.

Shane saw Daryl's nervous tick, there wouldn't be a cuticle left if he kept on. Pulling it from the nervous man's grip he spoke. “Daryl, we can cancel.” Pushing his face up to the cool AC he muttered. “No. I need to do this. We need to go out, have nice dates.” Shane patted his thigh. “Well whatever you want, I could never be disappointed in you. I know this is hard.” Daryl already knew that Shane wouldn't be hard on him. “Yeah, just help me pick an entree that won't embarrass me.”

Daryl was relieved when they were seated at a corner table never knowing that Shane requested it. Everything went smooth, Shane's eyes glinted in the candlelight. Daryl had no problem with the food or silverware. They could even talk intimately with limited noise, it was very romantic. After their date they held hands the whole way home. “Babe, I knew you would be okay.” Daryl never felt better than in that moment. He huffed at thinking that, every moment with Shane got better as it went on. When they got home Shane kissed him. “Baby, let's move in together. I know it's fast and you're probably scared but we can keep both houses a while. Do a trial run.” Daryl was scared but couldn't think of a reason to say no. “Okay.” He was glad he said yes because Shane never looked happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took me two days and three breaks. I guess I'm a Negan girl at heart. Negan/Rick is easier for me I guess bc it's my fav fic pairing at the moment. Negan/Daryl is easier for me too though it's not my second fav reading material. That would be Rick/Daryl. Maybe I'll try that one day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave you with a puddle of fluff and smut. Sorry for the wait.

One year later

“I deserve everything I've gotten in life.” Daryl looked at his fine ass in the mirror rolling his eyes. Not because he didn't believe what he just said but because Shane still insisted he do this exercise. Three months ago he looked in the mirror non disgusted and said confidently “I'm beautiful.” He brushed his teeth and got dressed, then drove to work. Three hours later he thought about how natural it felt saying those words and how good he felt. Shane was overjoyed at the news. The next day he feared looking in that mirror, maybe he would retreat into his not so warm shell. “I’m happy and that's okay.” He said in a loud voice and found he believed that too. There hasn't been a negative day mirror wise since then.

“You ready?” Shane was wearing tight jeans and a had a hand on his belt buckle. He was pure, smoldering sex. “Yeah.” Daryl smiled. It was their anniversary. Well their move in anniversary. One year ago Daryl took a leap of faith and agreed to move in with Shane with the agreement being both houses would be kept for Daryl's peace of mind. Three months later Daryl put his house on the market and decided shit happens and you shouldn't worry about the future.

Shane celebrated every milestone. Pa being in jail a year, them meeting, them dating, their first zoo date which resulted in another zoo trip but definitely not his second. Daryl loved that. Being spoiled got easier to take and having a meltdown in front of Shane was okay. 30 miles down the road Shane squeezed Daryl's hand. “Close your eyes baby.” Daryl did so grinning. Shane told him this would beat their one year anniversary and that was hard to believe. Daryl closed his eyes and when he opened them when instructed he was in front of a small but fancy airport. A flight attendant took their information and they were lead to a private jet. “Shane?”

Shane kissed him. “I saved this rich dude and he said he owed me a favor, always reminded me and he came through. Double time. This is one of two paybacks he gave me.” Daryl stayed in awe as he was given champagne on a large, leather seat along with chocolate truffles and a movie that was still in the theater played on the screen. Shane looked at him seductively. “Want to fuck on a plane?” Gulping down his champagne he grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

The bathroom was spacious and Daryl took no time ripping both their clothes off. Searching through his discarded jeans he found a packet of lube and bent over the sink slinking two fingers deep into his hole. “Damn! Giving me a nice view!” Putting on a show he moaned loudly as he thrusted four digits into his walls moaning obscenely. “Somebody's going to hear you baby.” Pushing an ass cheek to the side to give Shane a better view he grunted. “I don't care.”

Shane took the packet and lathered his dick up. He went to line up and Daryl moved away. He went back to his jeans and pulled out Shane's handcuffs. Shaking his head Shane eyed them lustfully. “I'm making you a very bad boy. Got the key?” Daryl stroked himself twice roughly beside touching the other man's dick. “Of course.” After seeing the key himself and securing it in a safe place he cuffed Daryl, his hands in the front. Looking around the luxurious bathroom he beamed at the purse hook on the door. He attached the cuffs to the hook. “Comfortable baby?”

“Yes.” Daryl reassured him. Shane breached his tight hole and slammed in. Daryl pulled hard on the cuffs and pushed his ass back. Smacking his ass once Shane pushed in and out of the slippery walls. “Give it to me hard Shane!” He smirked at how vocal his boy was now with what he wanted. Shane plunged in deeper, thrusting hard against his prostate. “Yes, fuck me hard right there!” Shane stroked Daryl's dick harshly as he sped up. Daryl was a panting mess pushing back his ass, making sure he gave it to him hard.

As Shane's shaft teased harshly at his prostate Daryl clenched his walls down several times in a row. Shane responded but pounding in harder and deeper as he tugged on Daryl's hair. The bathroom was a echo of moans and grunts as well as the clanking of metal. Knowing the flight attendants were hearing the metal scrapes on the hook, his bound hands pounding on the door as his body was pushed back and forth loudly was all it took for Daryl to release all over the door.

Shane dug nails into the flesh of his hips as he grunted. “Your ass is so tight baby.” A few thrusts later and he flowed over into Daryl's walls. Taking the cuffs from the hook he pushed Daryl gently to his knees. “Clean up your mess baby.” Daryl licked his substance from the door slowly lick by lick. “Good boy. Maybe one day I'll kneel for you.” Shane praised. Daryl looked on confused and decided not to respond before reaching for his clothes while still cuffed.

“Not yet, lean over the sink.” Daryl suppressed a huff, his dick couldn't really take a round two so quickly. Nails raked over his ass cheeks before fingers slid into his stretched hole. Grinning at his cum stained fingers he pressed them to Daryl's lips. “Suck.” Daryl sucked in the digits and partook of Shane's offering until his walls were dry once more. Daryl sat back in his chair planning on a nice nap. The flight attendant came over with a flushed face. “More champagne sir?” Daryl's cock couldn't help but twitch at the knowledge of his discretion. 

Daryl didn't know where they landed and he was taken in a taxi up the road. Shane handed him a bandana. “It's a surprise.” The blindfold wasn't taken off as he was lead up steps and down halls, a good half hour of slow walking. When Shane finally removed the bandana he was sitting in a nice spacious and clean room. “You're going to love this!” Shane kissed his forehead. About that time a zookeeper came in with a baby polar bear.

Daryl felt like his heart would explode into goo. The bear was placed in his lap and he couldn't do anything but smile as he petted the bear continuously. He tried to be nice and offer to let Shane hold it but he was fine with just pets. Some photos were taken and Daryl felt like falling in love again was possible. Shane had gone too far and Daryl didn't think he could ever let go of this man. 

After 45 minutes of polar bear petting Shane explained it was a special wildlife preserve that handled animals with superb care and babies were able to be held until a certain age. Daryl squealed in delight as an orangutan, tiger, koala, and armadillo were placed in his hands and photos were taken. 

Five hours later Daryl and Shane were dining in an artic blue room with a glass view of swimming polar bears. The food and more champagne was delicious but he couldn't help but stare as the bears swam. Shane rubbed a foot tenderly up and down his legs, proud of his gift though he couldn't afford it himself and happy that Daryl's chair faced the scene. Shane pulled his leg from Daryl's and started to shake it nervously. Daryl pulled his eyes away from the polar bears, unaware of Shane's feelings.

“Shane this is so nice and I will never forget it. I know I deserve this and you but it's too much. You could have got one of those special football boxes or met a celebrity. I would of rather you spent it on yourself but I love you so much because of this. My life has always been stolen, it's been what can I do for someone else. I felt I never would have something just for me but that's you. All of you is for me and I don't have to worry about what's next, what's my life because I trust you. Thank you Shane for today and just taking care of me.”

Daryl had tears in his eyes. Shane felt moisture in his own and his leg was now relaxed. There was no anxiety and there was no doubt in the first place. Total calmness filled his heart. He got up from the table and patted Daryl's hair before caressing his chin. Pulling a black box from his pocket he kneeled before Daryl. Daryl felt an awareness of his boyfriend’s earlier reference to kneeling. “Daryl Dixon will you marry me?” Daryl bawled and shook his head aggressively pulling Shane to him for several pecks to his lips. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Shane laughed as Daryl pulled him to his feet for a bone crushing hug. Shane slipped the ring on Daryl's finger, a perfect fit. He dried Daryl's tears with his fingers before doing the same to his own eyes. They walked together holding hands to watch the polar bears through the window. Daryl leaned his head on Shane's shoulder. “Daryl Walsh, I like it.” Shane grinned broadly and kissed his hair . He liked that name too, his heart was full and he knew Daryl didn't know just how much he meant to him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun and I enjoyed this last chapter. The polar bear proposal and airplane smut was so much fun to write. It's a shame I can't get into this as hard as Negan/Rick or I would write more of this pairing.


End file.
